Mientras Cae la Noche
by Sasha545
Summary: Si un Uchiha muere, un Senju morirá, y viceversa... y así seguirá repitiéndose. Ha sido de esa manera durante mucho tiempo y probablemente el ciclo no se detenga porque así es como tiene que ser. No puedes pretender paz habiendo nacido como una Senju. No puedes negar lo que te ha tocado vivir. MadaraxOc


**Género**: Romance, Aventura  
**Personajes Principales**: Madara Uchiha, Hotaru Senju  
**Autores**: Sasha545 – FlorixNero  
**Rank**: M**  
Cantidad de Capítulos**: Indefinido por el momento.  
**DISCLAIMER**: _Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial._

**Nota**: Este fic es un colab con FlorixNero. Ella hace los POVs de Madara y yo de Hotaru Senju. Es parte de nuestro rol en Naruto Chronicles, un foro dedicado a la escritura y la interacción de distintas historias de los personajes que interpretamos. (Si algún día quieren unirse y formar parte de esta historia, pueden ingresar al foro en el link al final de mi profile)

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta naturaleza con un OC como personaje principal, pero espero le den una oportunidad ^^

Contiene bastante lemon más adelante, así que recomiendo su lectura a mayores de edad.

* * *

_**RESUMEN DE LO OCURRIDO HASTA AHORA**_

_Izuna Uchiha lideró un ataque sorpresa en contra del clan Senju durante las festividades del Hanami, en el cual murieron varios miembros de ambos clanes, incluyendo Sora Senju, uno de los tres hermanos mayores de Hotaru Senju. No obstante, muchos de los Uchiha resultaron envenenados por un extraño veneno que poseían las armas del clan Senju. Frustrados, el clan Uchiha busca la forma de conseguir el antídoto del veneno a cualquier costo. Es en esta circunstancia que encuentran a Hotaru Senju y su prima Sakura Uzumaki, junto a la tumba de Sora Senju._

* * *

**MIENTRAS CAE LA NOCHE**

Por Sasha y Flori

.

.

.

_Alegría y tristeza _  
_Tomando a los dos sigo adelante _  
_Mi mano y la tuya _  
_Se unen fuertemente_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**TÚMULOS EN EL BOSQUE**

.

.

.

—Sakura. Detente —dijo Hotaru con una voz mucho más fría y madura de la que su amiga había escuchado antes—. Quiero que prestes atención a cada palabra que diré y no aceptaré quejas. Un shinobi nace para morir, y no debemos temerle a la muerte. Este asunto es conmigo y puedo defenderme sin la necesidad de seguir huyendo. He huido demasiado tiempo.

Tragó saliva y levantó el dedo índice y anular, la señal de un duelo shinobi. No iba a dejar que la muerte de su hermano Sora fuese en vano. Él había preparado el veneno especialmente para matar Uchihas, para derrotar otros clanes y así poder mostrar la supremacía del clan Senju. Si huía y era capturada y torturada para revelar ese secreto, entonces el último acto de voluntad de Sora sería en vano.

—Ve a la aldea. Busca ayuda y diles lo que ocurre —tragó saliva pesadamente— ¡Ahora!

No iba a tener una discusión sin sentido con Sakura. A pesar de que ambas estaban entrenadas para el combate, tenía un presentimiento que este shinobi frente a ella era un espía del clan Uchiha. Todo su instinto se lo advertía y a diferencia de Hotaru, Sakura nunca había luchado contra el sharingan. Ella se había entrenado para ello todo ese tiempo.

—Y tú, que profanas el lugar en el que descansan los cuerpos de mi familia... ¡No tendré ninguna misericordia con tu vida si no te retiras de inmediato del suelo en donde reposa Sora! ¡Te mataré antes de darte el antídoto y si llegase a perder este combate y cayera en tus manos, me mataría antes de hablar! Soy una kunoichi y estoy lista para morir antes de revelar los secretos del clan del Bosque.

* * *

—Detente —exigió con un tono de voz imponente cuando pudo percatarse de la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Eran dos jovencitas frente a cinco sujetos, todos vestidos de igual manera, con una capa oscura cubriéndolos. Según lo que su hermano le había dicho, tenía que ser obra del idiota de Shirou. Y la joven que tomaba control de la situación en aquel momento y lo advertía tenía que ser Hotaru Senju—. No hacen falta amenazas. No hay necesidad de derramar sangre en este lugar... _aún_.

No, el pelear en ese justo momento no era la idea, ni tampoco sería lo ideal. Estaban en desventaja de cualquier forma y más si Shirou no se encontraba en buen estado para enfrentar al enemigo. Causar escándalo sólo lograría traer más problemas y que los Senju se vieran obligados a traer refuerzos.

—Tú debes ser Hotaru Senju —dijo en un tono serio dirigiendo una mirada fría hacia la joven de cabellos rojizos — ¿Hay posibilidad de que, antes de intentar cualquier cosa, tengamos una oportunidad de razonar?

Su tono de voz sonaba calmo, incluso él se veía relajado. Por el momento no había de qué preocuparse, pero de igual manera se encontraba alerta. No sabía cuál sería la respuesta de la jovencita.

Quizás se tratara de una pregunta sin mucho sentido considerando la situación de los clanes. Sabía que no estaban en las mejores condiciones de negociar ni arreglarlo con palabras, sobre todo por lo recientemente ocurrido. Pero tratándose Madara, alguien a quien se le hacía fácil persuadir a las personas con sus palabras, quizás podía conseguir la respuesta de una buena manera, aunque no fuera realmente lo suyo. Pero tampoco estaba del todo seguro de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación.

* * *

Sakura se detuvo cuando escucho las palabras de su prima, Hotaru Senju. Ciertamente la conocía y sabía que cuando se ponía seria era porque estaba segura de la situación, por lo que escuchó atentamente las indicaciones que le daba. Asentía a todo sin decir nada y manteniendo un rostro sereno.

—De acuerdo Hotaru, ¡No tardaré! Cuídate mucho.

Miró por última vez a su prima antes de partir y de reojo al tipo que se había presentado ante ellas. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse y ponerse en marcha ya, por lo que comenzó a correr alejándose de la tumba de Sora y de su prima. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pedir refuerzos, pues no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo a Hotaru.

* * *

Con su prima a salvo, no tenía miedo de perder la vida. Ya no había razón para contenerse y su dedo índice y anular seguían en la misma posición, en la de duelo shinobi.

La figura enmascarada continuaba en silencio observando la escena ahora que otro hombre se hacía presente. Su mirada era seria pero al mismo tiempo amenazadora. Su aspecto podría haberla hecho sonrojar en cualquier momento, pero no en ese en donde su vida estaba en peligro. Sus rasgos eran finos y su ropa le indicaba que era un shinobi. No era de mucha ayuda pero al menos ya estaba averiguando un poco más de quienes eran los que parecían saber todo de ella.

—Sí, yo soy Hotaru Senju —respondió mordiéndose los labios.

No podía creer que les estuviera dando su nombre. Una regla fundamente entre shinobis era no decir su apellido. La diferencia esta vez era que ellos sabían quién era y no sacaba absolutamente nada ocultándolo estando tan cerca de la Villa del Bosque.

—Debo asumir que eres quien envió a este hombre a exigirme los secretos de mi familia sobre los venenos que usamos en nuestras armas.

La mirada de pocos amigos de ese hombre hacia ella le decía que nada bueno podía resultar de toda esa conversación. No estaban ahí con las mejores de las intensiones y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Apretó los puños con fuerza pensando en Sora y en cómo le había costado la vida poder asestar un golpe a esos Uchiha con sus armas perfectamente envenenadas.

No obstante, ese sujeto era distinto al resto que lo acompañaba. Él lucía más sereno, calmado, incluso amigable. De haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias hasta podría haberle dado cabida en su vida. Pero considerando que estaba rodeada por seis hombres ahora, todos dispuestos a atacarla, no podía decir que quería conocer mucho de ese pelinegro.

—Eres un Uchiha también, ¿no? —razonó Hotaru sintiendo un amargor en su boca sólo por mencionar ese nombre—. Los únicos heridos por armas Senju en los últimos tres días han sido Uchihas, cuando nos emboscaron durante el Hanami.

Bajó el rostro con rabia. Si había algo que la llenaba de amargura era recordar ese día.

—Y ahora vienes aquí, a la tumba de mi hermano, a pedir que razonemos un poco antes de entrar en combate. Te pregunto yo a ti… —el tono de su voz subió a continuación y lejos quedó de parecer una niña débil y tonta— ¿Acaso mi hermano tuvo la oportunidad de razonar con el Uchiha que lo mató?

* * *

De pronto, saltó desde la rama de un árbol una figura. Su nombre era Izuna, Izuna Uchiha. Como la mayoría de los hombres de aquel clan, tenía el cabello negro pero sus ojos rojizos indicaban que mantenía su dojutsu activo.

Se paró atrás de Madara, sonriéndole a la kunoichi frente a ellos.

—Oi, Nii-san —dijo con algo de confianza, pues sabía que tenían la mano superior en esa apuesta—. Me encontré algo interesante en el bosque. Creo que lo conservaré un tiempo. Sabes, ya que van a morir por lo menos quince hombres Uchiha. Necesitaré una mujer para poder hacer niños que los remplacen. O quizás sólo la mate para compensar la pérdida de mis amigos, ¿Qué opinas de eso?

Miró los ojos de Hotaru Senju con frialdad, complacido de tener la carta más alta en ese momento. Ahora su hermano no tendría que negociar. Sólo tendría que darle una orden.

Inconsciente sobre su hombro, cargada como un costal de papas, se encontraba Sakura Uzumaki.

* * *

Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle a Hotaru, un ruido por detrás y una voz le llamaron la atención por lo que volteó a ver. Se trataba de Izuna quien traía consigo a la jovencita de pelo rosa que hacía sólo momentos había estado ahí junto a la otra. No le pareció para nada extraño que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo luego de lo que había pasado, pero si fue inesperada su aparición en el bosque.

Madara sonrió con frialdad, una expresión casi imperceptible que se mostró en su rostro al ver a su hermano allí. No era momento de dedicarle palabras, no había tiempo para nada de eso. Al menos ahora con esa chiquilla en sus manos la situación no sería la misma de antes. Las cosas podrían llegar a facilitarse mucho gracias a esa osada acción de Izuna. Al menos ahora tenían algo con que amenazar a Hotaru.

—Bueno, al parecer hay un cambio de planes —declaró volviendo su mirada hacia la pequeña Senju—. Es sencillo, Hotaru Senju. Sólo esperamos que colabores y nos des la información que vinimos a buscar, y más vale estés dispuesta a hacerlo sin negarte. De lo contrario, él se encargará de tu amiga. Y ya lo oíste... podrá hacer lo que quiera con ella.

Sin más que decir se mantuvo a la espera de una respuesta. No había muchas opciones a menos que alguna otra cosa inesperada pasara, pero si ella intentaba algo siquiera, Izuna tendría permitido acabar con la vida de la jovencita que traía consigo. Había que ver que ocurría a continuación.

* * *

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hotaru al ver a Sakura en los brazos de ese hombre. Al parecer era el hermano menor de quien había tomado el control de la situación, pues así lo había llamado. Quiso hacer algo más que caer en desesperación pero comprendió que ella estaba en sus manos ahora. Miró de reojo la tumba de su hermano, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

Sabía que Sakura hubiese preferido morir antes de que ella terminara ayudando a aquellos que le habían quitado a Sora. Un ninja muere protegiendo los secretos de su misión y aunque no estuviera en tal misión, asegurarse de que los secretos del clan estuvieran a salvo era parte de su deber como mujer, como ninja y como hermana. La duda la estaba carcomiendo. No podía darles el secreto del veneno.

—No me negaré —dijo apretando los puños y cayendo de rodillas para hacer una reverencia al más puro estilo antiguo, con las manos estiradas frente a ella y su frente casi tocando el piso. Era la máxima prueba de sumisión y al mismo tiempo, de humillación para alguien de su estatus, la sobrina del líder, una princesa de su clan—. Haré lo que quieran, pero por favor, no la lastimen. Ni si quiera pertenece al clan Senju. Por favor, se los suplico con humildad, déjenla ir. Es a mí a quien vinieron a buscar en primer lugar, ¿no? Ella no tiene nada que ver con ello. No practica el ninjutsu médico y tampoco sabría la solución a su problema.

Si se hubiese tratado de otro miembro del clan Senju, habría tomado fácilmente la decisión de morir ambos para resguardar el secreto del veneno que portaban sus armas. Pero se trataba de Sakura, alguien que no estaba involucrada de ninguna forma en esas guerras entre clanes, que venía de un país lejano. Ella era la única persona en el mundo a quien podría haber llamado una amiga. Su desesperación por conservar las pocas amistades que había cultivado en su vida la hicieron tomar la decisión que había tomado.

Lo único que sabía era que pasara lo que pasara, el clan Uchiha acababa de hacerse con un nuevo y numeroso enemigo; El clan Uzumaki.

* * *

—Nada le pasará si cooperas. Mientras más rápido acabe esto, más pronto la tendrás de vuelta —comentó Madara como respuesta a las palabras de la chiquilla Senju con una leve y fría sonrisa en su rostro. Aquellas palabras habían sido las que esperaba oír, ni más ni menos. Mientras tuvieran a la joven pelirrosa en su poder, Madara estaba seguro que podía conseguir lo que quisiera de la Senju—. Vendrás conmigo.

No podían tardarse demasiado si no querían que algo pasara y el resto del clan enemigo de alguna manera pudiera enterarse de lo ocurrido en ese justo momento y arruinara sus planes. Tampoco era una opción el que se quedaran a platicar ahí, en las cercanías de la villa de los Senju del bosque mucho más.

—Izuna, encárgate de ella —exigió refiriéndose a la joven que estaba en manos de su hermano mientras volvía su vista hacia él—. Ya sabes qué hacer si algo inesperado ocurre.

Izuna sabría qué hacer con la chiquilla si algo más llegase a interferir con sus planes. El objetivo principal era sanar a los ninjas que habían sido afectados por el veneno, entre ellos Shirou que en ese momento estaba allí presente ocultando su identidad.

Después de lo sucedido, sin duda las cosas cambiarían. Tan pronto acabara aquello, las consecuencias se mostrarían a la vista. Era un hecho y el clan Uchiha debía estar preparado para lo que sucedería a continuación. Por eso no era bueno que permitieran que las cosas pasaran antes de tiempo.

* * *

—Dije que haría todo lo que usted me diga, pero antes quiero que se me aseguren tres cosas —dijo Hotaru, quien sabía que no estaba en posición de negociar, pero debía hacerle un recordatorio a esos salvajes de quién era y qué significaba eso.

Se puso de pie con delicadeza, mostrando los signos propios de una joven de alcurnia. No era una guerrera cualquiera del clan Senju, era una princesa, descendiente de los líderes del clan, la única mujer entre las líneas más cercanas al líder. Por lo mismo, debía tener seguridad de que su sexo no fuera razón para ser burlada.

—La primera es que pase lo que pase, pueda o no pueda sanar a sus camaradas… usted devolverá a mi prima a la aldea cuando termine. Si no puedo sanarlos, yo responderé por sus muertes, pero no esta joven —bajó el rostro y la voz se le quebró—. Le doy mi palabra de que intentaré salvarlos, pero si el veneno es demasiado para mí o sus cuerpos están demasiado deteriorados como para conservarlos en el mundo de los vivos, por favor, sacie su ira en mí y no en ella.

Debía asegurarse de aquello. Debía saber que no se estaba rindiendo sin motivo, que en el fondo lo que estaba haciendo era por Sakura y que si ella fuese lastimada todo perdería sentido. Miró la sonrisa de triunfo del hombre y se mordió los labios. Lo mataría mientras durmiesen, lo haría. Lo envenenaría, lo golpearía, lucharía con él a muerte una vez Sakura estuviese a salvo, pero no dejaría que nuevamente se riera de ella.

—Lo segundo es más un recordatorio que una petición. Sé que no estoy en posición de exigir nada, pero si puedo pedirle. Deseo que se respete mi condición de mujer y que se me asegure que, mi virtud, no será mancillada. Tanto la mía como la de la joven que su hermano ha capturado. De ser negativa su respuesta, prefiero que nos den muerte a ambas, pues no hay nada peor que una doncella caída en deshonra —realmente sentía miedo del mero pensamiento de ser el juguete para divertir las partes privadas de esos Uchihas—. Deseo que se me trate con respeto y se me proporcione las mismas comodidades que tengo en mi propio hogar. Eso es todo. No puedo trabajar como médico ninja sabiendo que mi virtud peligra.

Lo tercero que iba a pedirle era algo más íntimo. La idea de sanarlos y que aún así la mataran latía con fuerza en su cabeza. No hubiese sido nada del otro mundo que algo así ocurriera, por lo tanto, tenía que saber que al menos su cuerpo descansaría entre los suyos. Quería ser enterrada debajo de los árboles que había amado toda su vida y no entre Uchihas. No quería que lanzaran su cuerpo a un río y flotara sin rumbo hasta llegar al mar.

—Y tercero. En caso de que pueda sanar a todos sus hombres. Le pido que me devuelva con los míos, ya sea viva o muerta.

* * *

Avanzó algunos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con la joven y se detuvo a unos pocos metros. La inexpresividad en el rostro del Uchiha no se vio cambiar aún cuando pudo notar el obvio cambio en la actitud de Hotaru y sus palabras. Era completamente comprensible que pudiera sentirse insegura de las intenciones de los Uchiha para con ellas. Pero, qué más daba, ahora estaban en su poder y cualquier cosa que la chiquilla intentara iba a lamentarlo.

—Hotaru Senju... —realmente le daba igual si moría una o la otra, o de ser necesario las dos. Si las cosas salían mal y su objetivo no llegaba a cumplirse, medidas iban a tomarse. Y era seguro que la primera en conocer las consecuencias sería la joven perteneciente al clan Senju. Lo que ocurriera con la otra no importaba realmente, eso iba a verse con el transcurso de los hechos—. Sabes muy bien cual es tu situación ahora, y no estás en posición de hacer ninguna clase de negociación ni pedido y esperar que yo considere cumplirlas. De cualquier forma estás en desventaja y a menos que desees que ella se vea perjudicada, harás lo que te diga.

La palabra de un Senju poco le importaba, las cosas iban a hacerse a su manera ahora que tenía las cartas a su favor. Madara era alguien que nunca había estado dispuesto a seguir instrucciones de nadie. Pero si para estar conforme ella necesitaba esa respuesta, entonces él iba a decirle lo que esperaba oír.

—Igualmente tomaré en consideración tus palabras si de esa manera estás dispuesta a cumplir con tu parte sin quejas. Serán respetadas cada una de tus peticiones mientras dure este asunto y tendrás lo que has pedido cuando todo acabe. Pero... que lo esté asegurando, no quiere decir que no pueda cambiar de parecer si me veo obligado. Puedes tenerlo presente.

Le resultaba repugnante el simple hecho de estar confirmándole a un miembro del clan Senju que tendría seguridad, pero quizás, sólo estuviese dispuesto a mantener su palabra hasta que la joven cumpliera con su parte o intentara algo que fuera en contra de los planes de Madara. De igual modo, mientras tuvieran a Sakura en su poder, Hotaru se encontraba condicionada. Y si la apreciaba tanto como demostraba, no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada para perjudicarla.

Dichas sus palabras no creyó que nada más fuera necesario. Por su parte no esperaba una respuesta de la muchacha. Supuso que con lo dicho sería suficiente para que entendiera.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Voy a estar posteando lo que ya hemos escrito durante estos días. Espero que les guste la historia que sólo esta comenzando. A decir verdad, este capítulo es casi introductorio para explicar por qué Madara y Hotaru se conocieron, y como eventualmente se ven forzados a pasar tiempo juntos jajaja._

_Estoy trabajando por ahora en Team Seven y de verdad espero que pueda publicar antes de Navidad un largoooo capítulo para intentar disculparme por mi forzada inactividad. _


End file.
